Team 13
by Naomi and Ren
Summary: Team 13, a troubled group hailing from Konoha embarks on a journey at the same time as our beloved Naruto. They all have different abilities and histories which succeeds in both pulling them apart and pushing them together. As they struggle with the shinobi life, they also struggle with a past that some want to forget and some want to remember. Sometimes the past is so illogical.
1. Prologue

**A/N:**

**This is our first story so be nice. This story is awesome so give it a chance. PLEASE! Lights, cameras, action!**

* * *

This story begins on a dark, cloudless night in Konoha. On this night, four young aspiring shinobi start their quests. For one it is to find a childhood love, for another it is to forget the past, though one needs to remember, and one wants to protect those in need of help. It starts with a girl of eight years in a large house sheltering sixteen people from the freezing winter air. Snug and warm, Ren Kiyomizu is in her room, on her window seat, looking out at the cloudless, moonless night with the only thing shining down on her being the stars of the waterless sea. Ren stares at the stars in distaste, wanting them to go away. She has no need for waterless orbs hanging uselessly in the sky. She thinks about all the work to be forced upon her by her lazy family. She thinks hungrily of all the wonderful pies and how apple is the best. Aside from that, though she does love them, her family makes her do all the "women work" since her mother has passed on. Her mother passed away, leaving a small reminder of her existence. She loves her brother involuntarily; the only thing she can bring herself to care about. Still in thought, Ren hears her brother yell, "Turn your light of right now or I will make you!"

Across town, Kyo Yamaguchi and Makoto Suzuki are having a heartfelt conversation about the girl Kyo has been searching for what seems like his entire life.

"She has long black hair and startling black eyes and a beautiful smile." Kyo informs Makoto for the hundredth time.

Makoto replies, "Why are you being so illogical about her? You are never going to see her again. It's a one in a centillion, which is a ten followed by one hundred zeroes, which is one of the biggest numbers known to man."

"Aren't you inspirational? But I don't care what you say! I'm gonna find her, no matter what!" Kyo exclaims.

"You are so illogical." Makoto sighs, pushing up his glasses. "The dead are just simply dead."

"You meanie, she's not dead!" Kyo cries, then turns to face the sky. "Such pretty stars."

"Star, a massive, luminous sphere of plasma held together by gravity. At the end of its lifetime, a star can also contain..." Makoto shoots into his sciency talk as Kyo marvels at the stars.

"Your logical-ness is boring me." Kyo says, trying to prove a point. Makoto pushes up his glasses and mumbles more about stars and something that sounds like "illogical".

In the freezing cold streets often associated with February, Naomi Natsuki walks with her long black hair trailing behind her in an attempt to steal money to buy food, since her stomach is growling like her loyal wolf, Isuzu. Seeing an easy candidate, an old lady with a purse that looks like it's stuffed with money, Naomi calmly walks up, opens the purse, takes out some money and walks away without the lady even noticing. Sighing with happiness, she goes to the nearest dango shop and buys as many dango as she thinks she can eat. While giving some to the white-haired, black-eyed wolf, Naomi contently walks to a nice place to sleep, which today is an apartment's rooftop. She can hear someone screaming something that sounds something like "Illogical!" coupled with the response of "I'll find her!" Naomi rolls her eyes in disgust and fights the urge to yell, "What's your problem!?". Trying her best to think of something else, she ponders the grueling days of work ahead of her and wonders if she'll ever find a place called "home". Tired of living, she closes her eyes in an attempt to sleep even though the annoyingly bright stars overhead are keeping her awake.


	2. Academy Arc: Getting In

**A/N: Do you have any ideas that you might like to see in this? We (might) take requests! **

**Iruka might be OOC. But you'll like him better this way! **

* * *

Academy Arc: Getting In

* * *

Iruka watches as the new students file into the room. They look timid and shy, none are talking to each other. You could hear a pin drop in the room, everyone awaiting what he has to say so intently. "All right students, in order to become a part of the academy and become a ninja, you must first pass the requirements, which I will say now." He pauses for a breath and then continues reciting the words he has said so much before to aspiring and promising children. "The requirements are: Love the village and hope to help preserve peace and prosperity, have a mind that will not yield, able to endure hard training and work, and be healthy in mind. If the conditions are met, admission to the Academy will be granted." When he said "love the village and hope to help preserve peace and prosperity", he could have sworn he heard a chuckle from a long, dark-haired girl standing by herself in the back. When he looks her way, she meets his gaze and sticks up her middle finger at him. He then mentally takes back what he said about them being a promising group of kids. They are just a bunch of idiots with a strange sense humor. After she makes the rude gesture, he promptly looks away from the rude girl.

_I hope she leaves_. He thinks hopefully while staring at the class.

He stares in amazement as five people leave the classroom. Sadly, none of them was that girl. Then Iruka Umino smiles to himself, thinking, _I will just put her in the worst seat possible, in front of me. That means I can pick on her all year until she goes down on her knees and cries, "Oh sensei I am so sorry about before oh, please forgive me I will do anything!" and I will say, "Leave this classroom and never return unless you grade all the homework for me with deadly precision." And she would be like, "Oh, of course I will grade all the homework for you! You are the best teacher ever!" and she would blow me a kiss and get to work. Oh, it's a perfect plan._

"Sensei?" says a kid that is standing next to a group of thugs. Iruka then thought that the kid looked like a thug, too.

Then he thought of a plan, more brilliant than any that he has ever thought of before._ I will be walking by, minding my own business when I trip on the kid's foot. The kid will be like, "What is your problem?" And I will be like, "You talking to me dawg?" and he will be like, "What is your problem?" And I will be like, "You sit in the front with the dark-haired girl." And he will be like "Teach, that is not fair!" And then he takes his seat and instantly fall in love with her. The next day, he will walk into the room early, hand-in-hand with the girl and say, "Teach I need some alone time with my partner in all the right places, aight? You understand how it goes?" And then I will say, "I will let you and your...girlfriend... move to the back if you, my man, teach the class and that dark-haired girl grades all the papers with deadly precision, then I will let you to sit in the back." And then he will be like, "Teach, my man, you are the best." And he will blow me a kiss and get to work._

"Sensei, Sensei, What is your problem?" the thug says.

Iruka then says, "All right class, I have your seating chart." Pretending that he didn't hear the thug, he reaches over and grabs the seating chart.

_I will get you later, thug. _

"Okay, class." He then says a bunch of names that no one cares about and no one will ever hear. "Naomi Natsuki, in front of my desk. Ren Kiyomizu, next to her."

The black-haired girl sighs and sits down in front of my desk while the other girl quietly sits down and politely nods her head in Iruka's direction. _Score! One : Iruka, Zero : Dark-haired girl. _

"Takeshi...Thug...I mean Takeshi, just go sit somewhere. I need to see you and that Dark-haired girl after class."


	3. Academy Arc: Schedules

**A/N: 'Sup! We will now continue our..._different_...story. **

* * *

Academy Arc: Schedules

* * *

Naomi and Ren walk into the classroom at the same time and take their seats. Naomi glares at Ren as if they are mortal enemies as she sits down and sighs. Ren stares at Naomi in masked confusion. How could Naomi hate her already? Is it because they don't share the same love for pie? For cats? For water? Naomi glares harder at Ren, as if reading her mind. Ren looks away. Mortal enemies are fine.

Iruka strides into the room and everyone, excluding Naomi, stands and speaks simultaneously, "Good morning, sensei, how are you today?"

Naomi glares at Iruka sensei, perhaps as a result from yesterday's drama, or perhaps because she just didn't like him. Everyone but Naomi sits back down and pleasantly smiles at Iruka, curious as to what will happen next. Iruka starts off by enunciating, "Today you will get your schedules. Some of you, however, will not be getting your schedules because I am not impressed by your first impression." At this, he pointedly glares at Takeshi, who throws his hands in the air and expresses his justified confusion.

"What did I ever do to you, sensei?"

"Oh, you know, I know, we don't want to start this again, do we?" Iruka responds. Takeshi drops his hands and returns his gaze to his desk, mumbling something that sounds like "Whatever, sensei", as everyone stares, wide-eyed, at the crazy teacher. Iruka clears his throat and speaks of boring subjects such as schedules and what it means to be a great shinobi, student and friend.

At this point, Naomi's sight is directed away from Iruka, and it seemed as though she cared not what Iruka had to say. He then took out schedules and directed the students to pass them around. He presented Naomi with the schedules, who politely hands them back to Iruka. He glares at her, then passes them around to the other students.

_What a nice person_, Iruka thinks to himself, and wishes that his dreams from yesterday had come true. She was so much nicer in his head.

_What a jerk_, thinks Naomi, and wishes she had not wasted her one middle-finger opportunity.

_They're both idiots_, Ren thinks, and hopes she doesn't have any more classes with Natsuki.

When Ren and Naomi recieve their schedules, they glance at each other's before turning their attentions to their own.

_Darn it!_ they think in their heads. _Why am I in almost all the same classes as _her_?_

_Homeroom, taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, technique and lunch, all together! This is going to be _great_! _Naomi spews inside her head.

_At least I don't have all my classes with her_, Ren optimizes. _I have babysitting and healing, whereas Naomi has animal care and animal training. __I guess my days won't be that good. Hopefully the seat next to me won't always be filled by Naomi's rude butt. _

"Class dismissed!" Iruka calls. "And if anyone sasses me tomorrow, you'll all have to grade my papers for me! With deadly precision!"

The class disperses, almost everyone walks their seperate ways. Naomi and Ren find their way to the highly advanced classes, the classes intended for twelve-year-olds, but would be crashed today by two ten year-olds. Naomi stares at Ren, as if commanding her to walk behind. Ren reluctantly trails behind as they arrive at their first class.

"Hello, class!" the sensei calls to the new-arrivals. "Today I will teach you about taijutsu. Everyone, please choose a partner, and I will begin. Our younger students, Naomi and Ren, please pair up. We don't want any accidents."

Kyo and Makoto quickly join up and smile fondly at each other as they wait for their sensei to begin.

"Alright, class, today we will have a quick spar to calculate your partner's abilities. You may begin!"

Naomi and Ren quickly take their fighting stances and begin to jab at each other. Naomi throws a quick punch, but Ren catches it and pushes backward. Naomi quickly counters with a kick, which Ren dodges before sending her fist flying towards Naomi. The dance continues, the girls evenly matched in their abilities.

"Everyone, please stop!" the sensei calls out. "We seem to have two very strong pairs. Naomi with Ren and Kyo and Makoto. You two groups please stay. Everyone else, class dismissed!

"As for you four," the sensei says once the others leave. "You two groups will be changed up, because it seems you have much to learn from one another. You two will be together from now on, Kyo and Naomi. And you two, Makoto and Ren."

The four exchange glances of horror. It just went from bad to worse.

"Now, take some time to get to know each other," the sensei suggests. "And then you may spar."

"Well, my name is Kyo, and..." the boy is quickly silenced by a kick from his partner. "Owie, owie!" he cries, rubbing his bulbous cheek. "You're a big meanie! You remind me of a girl I used to know. Only you have green eyes, and you're not nice, and I bet you've never smiled a day in your life!"

Naomi rolls her eyes in frustration and sighs. "Let's get this over with."

Ren and Makoto, before distracted by the couple next to each other, turn to each other and begin to talk.

"I'm Ren. I like pie." said she.

"My name is, quite logically, Makoto." said he, shoving his glasses farther up his nose as he does. "I like logical things."

"Hajimaru!" the four cry simultaneously, and charge in for the fight.

Kyo starts off with a crushing blow, which Naomi easily avoids by grabbing his hand and throwing him over her shoulder. His breath leaves him as his back slams into the floor. Naomi angrily stomps her foot into Kyo before sitting on him, claiming her victory.

"You're so cool!" Kyo cries admiringly.

"Shut up." Naomi snaps, shoving her fist into his mouth.

Ren, too, has an easy time defeating her opponent. She taps his shoulder slightly, and he faints from fright. She looks upon him, wondering how he was part of the better teams. She glances towards Kyo, who must have been very good in order for Makoto to make it to the top four, only to find he had already been defeated by Naomi. He must not have actually been that good.

"Alright, these teams seem to work very well together. In time, our girls will learn restraint, and our boys will learn better taijutsu. You are dismissed, although it seems you have missed ninjutsu and genjutsu. Many apologies, but hopefully you have learned much from our time together. Please come prepared for tomorrow. Dismissed!"

The four walk awkwardly together to their techniques class.

_If I'm paired with that Ren-girl again, I'm gonna kill someone!_ Naomi shouts angrily to herself. Ren doesn't seem to care either way.

The technique class goes by in a blur, as the teacher spurts nonsense about things that Naomi and Ren either already know, or don't care much about. Lunch goes by, and interesting classes come. The best part for Ren and Naomi is that they don't have to take the classes together. Ren attends babysitting as Naomi attends animal care.

The kind old man and kind children brightened Ren's day considerably. While Naomi didn't care much for the teacher, she enjoyed the concept of the class, and in her own twisted sort of way, became excited at the thought of caring for real animals. As for their next classes, Ren's healing and Naomi's animal training, both were very easy and yet very enjoyable for both of our kunoichi.

Everyone leaves the classrooms to go home, some with light hearts, and some with heavy.


End file.
